


Allies

by MoonWitch96



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Family, Friendship, Romance, Slow Build, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 8,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonWitch96/pseuds/MoonWitch96
Summary: Drabble. A story told in bits and pieces about a certain Miko and a Demon Lord, and how they fight to protect what is their's... AU, and maybe a bit OC. Please read and review





	1. Introduction

It had been... Interesting to say the least. Some part of her must have snapped; though she was the most cooperative, to say the least for Sesshomaru's pack to join their merry little band, Kagome was not ready to let anything happen to the people she thought to be family, to be her responsibility. She had exploded with threats for her to call upon the greater powers granted to her by the very gods to fry his white and demon ass if he even dared to do something to harm anyone she considered to be of serious value to her. Fortunately for her, it had been long after he has acquired his lovely little Ward, Rin, and he had become much more docile and mellow: At least, that was what Inuyasha had said to her the day they had become official allies, and he had been properly been introduced to her, without him screaming 'Die Inuyasha!'.

Overall, when he had barely reacted to her very colorful threat, that not only consisted of words in their native tongue but as well as any spare swear word and threat in any of the various languages she had picked up in her foreign phase as a middle schooler... Well, she had to admit when as his perfectly shaped eyebrow merely arched at her somewhat brash display, and then replied that he would do the same to her should she dare harm any of those under his protection- She had relaxed into Miroku and Sango's restricting arms, and had given the demon lord a smile. The Demon Lord himself had raised his other brow, on his otherwise emotionless face. Kagome had let out a giggle, and said in a somewhat cheerful voice:

"So we understand each other?"

Sesshomaru had simply let his brows drop down, making his face a cold mask once again, though if Kagome had been surprised to see a somewhat challenging shine to his golden eyes as he had turned around, an orange kimono-clad child skipping behind him. Kagome had barely heard the soft whispered:

"Yes."

That must have slipped past his lips... Which had only caused Kagome to smile even wider, and Inuyasha's brow to twitch in annoyance and he had huffed a 'shit' in the background. His eyes, so similar to his brother's in its golden hue, had glared at nothing and his ears had flatted on his head. He had then muttered:

"Why?!" in a furious shout, ears swiveling about in his agitation.

To his brother, who had replied, calmly; "She made her claim first."

Which had only brought yet another curse from her fire-rat clad friend.

Interesting, to say the least.


	2. Complicated

Kagome hands twitched, and her breath was stolen from her as her hands raised her bow into the ready position, something that had become instinct in the recent years. Her weak control slipped and she felt the power that usually hummed just beneath her skin, held back by the simple and utterly newly taught seal, break said seal and explodes around her with a sharp taste of purity. It was rising rapidly through the air like a wildfire, an explosion of holy energy beyond her control.

Around her, several of the swarming demons evaporated with the backlash, and she huffed as their baboon pelt leader laughed at jeered at her display of control(or lack of it) before several more replaced the ones she had purified. She was pleased to note that they hesitated, wary of what she was callable of, and she used that moment to gather once again her power and repeat the processes.

She gathered it from deep within herself, the power granted to her by the gods in multiple lifetimes, bubbling forth to her will, even if it was like a sharp, crackling thing that only listened to her emotions and desperation. But she felt completely exhausted even she let out wave after wave: this was taking huge amounts of her holy energy in a few swift swoops, unlike her arrows. And though she knew she could keep it up for a while her power would barely even let off so much as spark again after a couple of these bursts, unless she was shifted enough emotionally to cause an upheaval of power, which she knew was rare to happen...

Her gray eyes, a gift from her late father, turned to the cause to her lapse in control, and she glared at the somewhat terrifying sight in front of her. His aura floated around her like a heavy cloud, thick and full of poison like the one that was leaking from his claws. Not a hair was out of place, as always his expression was blank as his poison whip danced around him to kill, and his own feet dancing along with his whip in a savage, yet graceful dance. Her lips twitched downwards in annoyance. He didn't even think the fight worthy of his killing blade.

If this was how Sesshomaru usually fought, then she was in trouble. It had taken her these two years of continuous fighting to get this much control of her powers, and with just his aura, Sesshomaru had ruined that without any effort. Stripped her bare and to the core to expose her wild, brash nature that she tried so hard to hide. She let out another huff of annoyance, turning away from the demon lord and back on her own quite literal demons.

She didn't notice golden eyes observe her as she let out yet another burst of power, and widen as they felt her purity sweep over their pale skin like a kissing breeze, only that this kiss was burning and really stinging to his person. Little nips that made their way across his bare and clothed flesh. Inwardly he cursed, feeling his aura rise at the challenged to defend itself against the rather steely taste of purity in the air, outwardly, he simply continued his rather mundane task. He couldn't help but think as he observed his brother's Miko from the corner of his eyes, that things would get complicated if she always lost control of her rather... Potent powers in his presence. This Sesshomaru didn't know that at that moment, the time-traveling Miko was thinking the very same thing.

Complicated indeed.


	3. Making History

"Okay, that is just plain weird..." muttered Kagome as she watched the very strange scene play out before her.

It was the few times Inuyasha had deemed them worthy of a break, and it felt wonderful to rest her aching feet and feel the sun on her skin without the biting wind that came with Inuyasha's jarring leaps. Sesshomaru had put his metaphorical foot down when they had stumbled across a wide, open space with a nearby stream, stating that they didn't need to go further as Inuyasha had wanted(he wanted to run a few more miles). The fact that it was a meadow covered in wildflowers seemed beneath him to notice, but Rin certainly had seen the break for what it was. Kagome could honestly say that she wouldn't have seen this happening.

Inuyasha to her right snorted and munched happily on his ninja food, or otherwise known as potato chips, seaweed flavor. It was his favorite, something that Kagome had made sure to bring her last refill stop with her family.

"It must be normal, I mean, he isn't killing the brat, is he?" grumbled her companion, ears twitching, eyes watchful and ready to leap in.

Kagome just stared before she raised a delicate brow.

"I have a feeling somewhere, high up in the sky, your father is laughing his inu-butt off." she said dryly.

Inuyasha gave out a gruff laugh, choking on his snack as he tried to hold in the laughter that was causing his ribs to ache. Of course, when the cold bastard turned to glare at the pair of them coldly, Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh even harder, because well, the Demon Lord just looked plain ridiculous with the pink flowers weaved through his hair, and didn't at all make him intimidating. The small girl beside the Lord sang loudly as she put, even more, flowers into his hair. When a particularity lovely flower was put on the very top of the rest, Rin declared herself done. She misread the laughter for approval and beamed at her oversized, and deadly doll substitute.

Kagome herself just barely managed to hold in her giggles, and couldn't help but think, that it was very sweet that the Demon Lord didn't immediately rip out the flowers like she was sure he would have. Instead, he just stalked off and leaned into a tree, the flowers swaying and some of them at risk of falling out even at his still, precise movements. He looked like he always did, untouched, unmovable. But, if Kagome didn't know any better, she would have figured he had gone off to sulk... When Rin went to him, more flowers at hand and an expression of slight boredom, the Demon Lord, turned her 'round with her head in their direction, before swatting her softly in the rump with his fluffy white fur thing(which Kagome had even known could  _move_ that way, as if it was a part of him).

It was then that Rin ran up to Inuyasha, flowers in hand that she saw a slight light of victory in Sesshomaru's eyes. She giggled harder and muttered a sit, and watched Inuyasha receive a flower crown as well, though she did see that it wasn't a beautiful as the Demon Lord's... Which in turn made her laugh outright, tears running down her face as she shot Sesshomaru a thumbs up. When he returned her gesture, ability with a raised eyebrow Kagome paused, and she grinned. They were making history for sure if they had managed to get a flower-crowned  _ **Sesshomaru**_ to give up a thumbs up. The thought only made her giggle harder, and she fell onto the field of vibrant, wildflowers, not noting that the Demon Lord was glancing at his hand as if it had betrayed him in some form or another.


	4. Rivarly

"West." said a calm baritone, smooth, rich, and utterly bored.

"EAST!" snarled out a rough voice, gruff, furious and way too loud.

"West."

The clang of Fangs, sharp as Japanese steel rang through the air, and Kagome sighed. She had expected this, really, she only hadn't thought the tentative cease-fire to last that long. Too much bad blood, she supposes, though some part of her, that part of her that was still that fifteen-year-old girl hoped that they would one day get along as brothers should, had wished that the truce was true and strong. But, it seemed as they growled at each other, that some things unsaid still ate at them enough that something this simply had set them off.

She glanced at the fighting inu-demons with another sigh. It had all started with a simple thing. Deciding which road to take in the fork, and the two brothers had taken it as a way to duke out the tension that had been rising between them for the past few weeks... Judging by the way all she saw was two red, white blurs and dust with the odd appearance of a fist or foot, and the random insults and jeers, Kagome found it best to simply leave the two brothers be.

Her feet were tired anyway.

That was what she resolved to do, ignore them despite her worry and just rest her aching feet. That was until Shippo got caught in the fray, curious nature of a fox causing him to linger closer and closer to the battle. Yelping at the being tousled about in the battle, the small yelps, and high pitched whines. With a horrified gasp, Kagome jumped to her aching feet and ran at the big tumbling blurs that consisted of  _ **her**_  kit, and the two brothers. When she found no entrance, Kagome huffed, and screamed out shrilly:

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha's blur came to a screeching halt, and he fell forward with a shit and a few other curses that Kagome felt best not to say aloud. Ever. He looked at her, golden eyes glaring until he saw an injured Shippo leap into her arms, sniffing. His ears fell flat and she glared with righteous fury in her gray eyes.

"I do not care about your sibling  _ **rivalry**_! In fact, that is the least important thing right now... What I care about is when you drag other people into it! DON'T DO IT AGAIN! AND YOU!" Suddenly Kagome turned to a somehow impossibly unruffled Sesshomaru.

He blinked at her, and she poked him in the chest.

"YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO LET IT CONTINUE AFTER YOU FEEL ANOTHER AURA IN THE FRAY!" with another poke to the chest, not even caring that she might die after her little fit, Kagome stomped away.

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked after the wayward Miko and looked at each other, glaring. Their blades slide out once again, and they lunged at each other. Kagome, they reasoned had said to be careful of other people being caught in the battle. She hadn't said to stop their battle after all, and they still had to decide whether to go west or east.

"West."

"EAST!"

"West."


	5. Unbreakable

Kagome looked steadily into golden eyes, her own gray eyes never wavering, and her lips pulled into a frown of concentration. Sweat formed on both their brows as they gazed at each other(it was now getting to be about twenty minutes since they had started), and they both knew that looking away from each other would cause great distress. So they gazed at each other, never blinking, never flinching at outside noise, brows furrowed. Then, when the golden eyes  _ **did**_  blink, Kagome smiled hugely. Rapidly she blinked as she turned away. She fist pumped and whooped, dancing away from the swearing, fire rat clad, Inuyasha.

"To the village it is!" sang out Miroku, clasping his hands together in gratitude.

Inuyasha just lets out another swear, and Sango and Shippo let out breaths of relief. Kagome on the other hand just continued her fist pumping, glad to be going home, until a shadow loomed over her, and she felt  _ **his**_ aura come over her. Her hands stopped, and she looked up to see a completely different set of golden eyes regarding her coolly. Part of Kagome started to sweat, this time a cool one, the other just lifted her chin eyes showing a bravado that she knew she couldn't really back up. When a single white brow lifted, Kagome felt compelled to explain, subsiding her victory dance.

"It's a village where we frequently rest and gather supplies." she said with a quick bow of her head, just to be safe.

Sesshomaru just lowered his brow and continued to look at Kagome. A thought occurred to her, and she barely managed to not groan in horror. When a clawed hand came upon her shoulder, and Kagome looked back to see Inuyasha's glittering eyes. He had thought that too, judging by his large, smug smirk and this time she really did groan.

"Oi! We can't take Sesshomaru to the village, he'll kill everyone who annoys him, which means everyone! We should just spend a little time more away from the village, gather supplies on the road." spoke Inuyasha, a fang prominent in his rather shit eating grin.

Sesshomaru lifted a brow, and looked at the distressed Miko, and noticed how she seemed rather annoyed at the smug half-breed... Maybe this village was her home? Inwardly, he frowned and noticed that his brother looked rather _ **too**_  pleased to his liking at the prospect of not going to the Miko's village. With an inward smirk, he decided what to do.

"This Sesshomaru shall not harm a fly in the village."

Everyone blinked at him, and Inuyasha let out another curse through his gaping mouth. Kagome, on the other hand, beamed, gray eyes sparkling with mirth, and her directed to cold golden eyes. Both knew that his vow was unbreakable.


	6. Obession

He did not know exactly know when the Miko became relevant enough for Sesshomaru to take any specific notice. After all, in his mind, she was that dull, shrieking thing that belonged to his brother. An imitation of his other Miko, warmer, perhaps, less reserved or powerful. And that was that. Maybe it was when she healed Rin upon meeting her, without hesitation, without concern that at the time they were considered to be on rival packs(she was human, so vividly human, but his foolish brother had claimed them all, his rag-tag bunch of misfits on vengeance towards Naraku). Maybe it was when she threatened him for the sake of those she saw as Pack, usurping his brother as Pack Leader with an ancient route that united two packs. He could not recall. All he did know that it was happening.

It was compulsive, unconscious and completely vexing.

It was the way she talked, a curious blend of chopped up words, casual, disrespectful language and learned words that a scholar would be proud to know. It was always said in her uplifting, sweet voice. It was how she dressed like a whore (odd fabrics, tough and unappealing in color but much steadier than he thought by the fact they held after so much toil, but still much too revealing) but had the dignity of a princess or high-youkai with her command and way of moving. They way her gray eyes would look head on to his own even when he could see that she was terrified.

It was strange... He had never really seen a person like her before. She was brash. She was almost wild compared to the rather demure females of her species, as even the warrior female that was in their group was rather calm and  _respectful_. Not her. Not the Miko. She was strange and she unlike any other being he had come across... And it intrigued him.

_HIM!_

It was a wonder, that the little Miko who was walking ahead of him, her hips swaying to a delicate and not quite bold beat could bring out an obsession in him. This Sesshomaru was not pleased.

Not at all.

Yet, somehow, his golden eyes couldn't look away.


	7. Eternity

She hummed under her breath, and it was an unknown tune that was quick and lively. She snapped her delicate fingers and moved her hips in tune with her song... And he looked on at her without her knowledge or emotion on his own. At least his face didn't have emotion. Inside he was an endless ocean, tormented by storms of emotions concerning just with the little Miko's movement. It was then that the girl looked back at him, freezing, her eyes wide. Her odd gray orbs stretched for an eternity and he felt something in his chest twinge at the look of embarrassment glowing there. Her face was flush, and she turned pointedly around, posture and gait stiff. She was uncomfortable and had stopped her song.

Again, for some strange reason, this displeased Sesshomaru...

It was then that he felt the aura of menace snap at his far-reaching senses, and it was then that all hell broke loose upon them. And it was then that Sesshomaru slashed through demon after demon rapidly just to look at the gray eternity once again, his heart beating like a constant drum in his chest.


	8. Gateway

Kagome's lips twitched in slight, horrified amusement. As she shifted her gray eyes once again to look down at the rather large, yellow bag in front of her, she couldn't deny it. There weren't any more left. Lucky her...She looked around her at the rather familiar village hut and was ever so grateful that, even though Inuyasha had yet again gotten hurt, everyone else had made it more or less in one piece. But... Well, they had gathered an array of cuts and bruises, and her she was without essentials from her first aid kit. She smiled. That would mean a trip to her own time, and Kagome had to restrain the urge to fist pump and whoop.

She was sure her Mama missed her, she had been gone for over four weeks… And while she had planned to sneak off anyway, it was good now that she wouldn't have to listen to as much gripping as usual on Inuyasha's part.

"No." growled Inuyasha behind her, chest dripping with blood as Kaede pushed him down with a roll of her eyes.

Kagome merely gave him a smile, before she practically skipped to the entrance of the hut, bag in hand.

"Sorry, Inuyasha, but remember our deal, we get into a battle, anyone gets hurt, and I'm out of medicine, then I get to go home! I tell Mama you said hello!" she just about sang that out to him, before giving him a smug little wave.

His growls and swears that most likely could be heard across the village, but the Miko laughed out loud ignored him readily. Really skipping now as she leaves the hut, she swings her bag around in glee. The villagers all bowed or waived in respect to her as she went, she returned the gestures with a happy smile and wave.

A weary Sango, who was tending to her armor gave her a smile, before turning around to smack a wandering hand away, and then the face of the hand's owner, who with a winced and bowed to Kagome as she went her merry way. Shippo skipped across her path with Rin in tow, several of the village children tagging along and crying out "Kagome, Kagome!" as she passed, some nodding to her with toothless grins and others just giving her a cheerful wave. An exhausted green imp jogged after them, muttering about human children as he went.

Kagome simply grinned at everyone, feeling a little childish and deciding to race to the well, both in a bout of playfulness and need, because she knew Inuyasha wouldn't hesitate to drag her back to the hut, even in his condition. She settled into a quick, easy jog. It was amazing that all this time had given her a more athletic deposition. While she had never been inactive, she had sure not been used to walking across Japan in month-long campaigns on foot, or even on the back of a jumping demon cat or half-dog.

Now, as she raced down the familiar path and woods to her well, she did so with a relaxed ease. She reached the meadow with slightly higher breathing, slightly sweating, and not really caring as she walked up to the well, swinging her pack onto her pack. She then slipped onto the lip of the well and was ready to fall forward through a time when she felt a steady pulse of an aura behind her. Suppressing a sigh, she turned to face the emotionless Demon Lord who, as usual, was giving her a cold stare.

She tapped her feet against the wall of the well, trying not to let her impatience show:

"Hello, Sesshomaru-sama," she said with a bow of her head.

He raised a brow.

"The fall will kill you, Miko." he said with no emotion whatsoever.

Kagome couldn't suppress a snort.

"It won't."

"I am quite positive that it will."

Kagome sighed, slumping down to give him a steady glance. Then, she perked up, giving the Demon Lord a bright smile.

"Do you want to know why it won't kill me?"

Sesshomaru stayed silent, and since he didn't move, Kagome took it as a sign to continue.

"It's a gateway, I suppose... A gateway to my own time." she mused.

He didn't say a word to her rather crazy and completely true words, which Kagome expected. She smiled at him.

"Well, I guess you won't believe me... But, well, I really can't explain it very well, ask Miroku if your curiosity compels you. Goodbye Sesshomaru-sama!"

Without another word Kagome slipped into her way home, and for the oddest reason, she had the urge to look upwards, and she saw a pair of slightly wide golden eyes staring down at her for a fraction of second as the power of the well gathered. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at his somewhat emotional reaction, and she gave those eyes a cheeky wave and saw them disappear with the customary shine of light.

Sesshomaru himself couldn't help but stare at where the little Miko had gone to die, and blinked as he saw her disappear in a pulse of some unknown power(powerful, hair raising, nor demon nor holy that set his senses into overdrive) and glittering, blue light. Her laughter echoed in the walls of the now empty well, and full of curiosity, he jumped after her and waited to be taken to her... Own time as she had said. He frowned when he found himself at the bottom of the well, where no pulse of power nor light had graced him. It was then that he discovered that the gateway to her own time must only work for the Miko.

For some reason, that irked him


	9. Death

When Kagome looked up to see the familiar roof of the well house, she was horribly greeted by the sight of a sleeping Souta on the lip of the well. She panicked, heart racing at the careful balance on the thin frame of the well. It alarmed her even further to see his face was blotchy and had dried tear tracks running down his cheeks, his fists, even in sleep, were clenched so hard that the knuckles shone white.

Her heart froze, and her body did as well for just the briefest second, so full on panic could consume her. She leaped into action, as her brain rebooted, climbing the ladder so quickly that she may as well have flown out of the well. As gently as she could in her panic, heart in throat, she shook her little brother, at the same time moving him onto her lap.

He opened his dark eyes slowly, then he jumped back in shock. Souta nearly fell into the well as his waist hit the lip of the well, if it hadn't been for Kagome reaching out to snatch the fabric of his shirt, bunching it up and nearly ripping it as she pulled him forward. He looked at her with those wide dark eyes of his, which filled, and spilled over with fresh tears as he hugged her around the waist.

He buried his face into her chest, nuzzling as he sobbed, and she wondered when her kid brother had gotten so tall that she could rest her chin on his head without bending her neck.

"...Dead... He's... Dead..." hiccuped her brother into her chest.

Once again, Kagome felt her heart freeze. She had been dreading this... Her grandfather had been in bad health the last time she had left, in the hospital in fact after a fainting spell. She had only ever left with Inuyasha because her Grandfather had told her not to forget her responsibilities with a stern tone... But... Kagome let out a sob, tears coming to her eyes. She had sworn to come back two weeks before, and because of that she hadn't been able to see her grandfather off.

She sobbed louder, Souta gripped her tighter.

"We... Have to find him... I know you can do it Kagome..." whispered her brother after a moment.

Kagome blinked at Souta tone and looked at her little brother with sheer confusion, and more than a little concern.

"But... I  _ **can't**_ find him..." she whispered miserably.

Her brother shook his head rapidly.

"If anyone can, I  _ **know**_ you can Kagome! Use your weird powers!"

Kagome felt her heart go out to her brother, and she smiled at him ruefully.

"They don't work that way Souta."

He looked at her with anger burning in his eyes.

"I know you can! How can you not find one stinking cat spirit?" he snapped at her.

Kagome froze.

_Buyo? It was about_ _**Buyo** _ _?! Her cat was dead? Oh!_

She fell to the ground with a little hysterical laughter and she lifted her hands to her face. Leaning backwards onto the well, Kagome let out a sigh of sheer, massive and dizzying relief.

_She was going to miss that cat..._


	10. Opportunities

When the little Miko finally came back from her own time, her gray eyes were clouded and without much happiness. She all but shoved her large yellow back into Inuyasha's injured self, who gave an unintelligent yelp, like a pup barely out of its fiftieth year. This Sesshomaru only just resisted the urge to snort at the rather uncaring act of the Miko... And he smiled inwardly at her rather depressed demeanor. Because it left her guard down.

And though his more tame side felt a little unsure of what to do with the Miko, his inner beast and predator was rejoicing at the number of opportunities the Miko now presented.


	11. 33%

_Thirty-Three percent_...

That was about how much time estimated that she spent in her own time. It was a generous estimation and Kagome knew that her lack of skills at math was coming into play to make it but... It was a pretty pitiful amount even in her overestimation. She had spent the better part of these few years fixing the mistake she had made at fifteen and in her previous life. She sat at the lip of well, with a frown on her face, gazing into the depths of her gateway from this time to her own for the past two years... She had already swathed and bound Inuyasha to her best ability after he had snarled at her and she had hightailed it back to the well, trying to make a decision...

Should she stay or should she go? Once upon a time, or really in the earlier days she had decided that she would stay forever by Inuyasha's side, and that meant, she knew, to stay on this side of time and forget her life in five hundred years. But could she really do that? She wasn't in love with Inuyasha any longer, she knew that much. She did love them all in sense, her companions, as brothers and sisters and as a son in one case, but was that really enough? Could that bind her to this time more than the pull of her own blood that lay just one leap away? She frowned deeper, a sigh coming onto her lips as she looked around to the meadow that would one day be part of her family shrine...

No.

It echoed through her head with a such a note of honesty that it made Kagome want to cry. She loved them all so much, but she couldn't have them. Not all of them. It was her Grandfather, mother, and little brother versus her brother's and sisters at arms. Buyo's death had told Kagome that she was tired of missing what should have been her everyday life in Tokyo. She was tired of losing people, of losing herself in the torrent of demon after demon, of the guilt for making this whole mess begin with. She just wanted to be herself, she just wanted to live her days with her loved ones.

But she wasn't sure, even after her decision, which ones were loved more. But it struck her suddenly that she wasn't supposed to be here either. All the people in this time were gone in her's. They weren't ever meant for her to keep, no matter how desperately she wanted to. Life really did suck.

 _Thirty-three percent_...


	12. Dead Wrong

It was weeks later in the past did Kagome finally accept the fate that had been thrust upon her by either a very smart Kami, or a very hateful one. She didn't want it, she wanted to rage and she wanted to cry about it. And even part of her wanted to go down the path of her fate kicking and screaming. But she couldn't, she knew very well that it was what was suppose to happen. But she didn't tell anyone, knowing that it was best that they didn't know that she planned to leave them. After all, she knew that without her in their lives they would all be better off... She was dead wrong about this. All of her companions would miss her so much after she was gone, and all of her companions would never be truly happy without her. Some part of her knew this, but she just didn't want to face it, and so Kagome just took another step down the path of her fate, her companions not aware that she had deiced not to include them in it. Kagome's heart wept for them, and her shattered soul called out for them.

Only one could hear her calls, and they looked at her with cold golden eyes, wondering what on earth could be wrong with the Miko... He dismissed her call, ignoring the twinge of his own soul with the action, thinking that she was just being foolish about one thing or another. How very wrong he was.


	13. Running Away

_This Sesshomaru was not a coward._

He was the Lord of the West, nearly unparalleled in both fighting and conquests, unfearful and unrelenting in how he held himself amongst anyone, his peers or no.

 _Now_ , he thought as he walked backward carefully, face calm as the raging Miko advanced on him, her gray eyes full of fire and her purity ringing through the air, breathing across his skin in a stinging kiss _, he was not running_.

_Sesshomaru does not run. He conquers. However, this Sesshomaru does not go back upon his word._

Now, he was not running away as most would have no, he was just simply retreating to find the best course of action and not to go back on his word of their Alliance: his vow was simple, his pledge his bond, their packs were not  _joined_ , but rather taking up arms in effort to destroy the filth that had dared harm those he protected. They were to help each other and as such his arms were their arms, his pack underneath his protection as his was underneath theirs.

Part of him wondered why the thing she called an English textbook was so important because when he had opened it, all he had seen was a series of strange markings, vividly glossy paper and vivid illustrations of strange peoples in dress as vulgar as she always did. Since  _he_  hadn't been able to read it, he had figured neither could the Miko and he had done the little wench a favor by using it to build that night's fire. She had complained that it was cold anyway.

The whole thing had been for the wench's  _benefit_. Which of course, turned out to be the wrong course of action, he thought as he took yet another 'retreating' step back, almost allowing himself to breathe a sigh of relief as the Miko's pack held her back, where she started screaming at him from a distance. Sesshomaru merely walked into the woods, getting as much distance as he could from him and the Miko, his mind still set on the fact that he was not running away, but simply retreating, so as not to kill off an ally in disgrace.

_This Sesshomaru is not a coward._


	14. Judgement

She sniffed, her small hands rubbing away the tears that had gathered in her eyes. She hacked out a cough as he sneezed,  _sneezed_ , rubbing his nose with his hand and then turning to glare at her coolly. She merely glared back and boldly throwing the now ruined packet at his feet, her hands twitching and just barely being able to stop them from curling into fists, which would surely get her into much more trouble. The incident with the textbook the other day had nearly gotten her killed, she had no doubt and she rather not start another screaming match with the Demon Lord. She knew her face was flushed and she could feel her brow twitching. She was mad. Or maybe it would be better described as being furious. He had ruined the last packet of ramen- The _last_  one! The one that was meant for her! It didn't help the fact that she could hear Inuyasha snorting in the background chewing happily at his own food.

"Sesshomaru-sama. May I ask, why the  _hell_ did you do that?" whispered out Kagome with as much patience as she could, her eyes narrowed in her disbelieving fury.

He didn't say a word, he simply twitched his nose, before sat down against the tree. He then gave her a steady look with his golden eyes.

"Disgusting," was all he said, brows raising for a simple moment before they fell again.

Kagome twitched. Then with something of a sigh, she just sat next to Inuyasha, rummaged through her bag before giving up and simply grabbing his bowl. Even though Inuyasha gave a weak protest, all Kagome had to do was give him a look before she finished off the bowl. She could feel rather than see golden eyes staring at her coolly, but Kagome couldn't really give a damn. Sesshomaru could pass whatever judgment he wanted on her food choices, and who she chose to mooch it from, after all, she was just too hungry to care…

She didn't know that the very demon of her thoughts was raising an eyebrow at his brother's rather submissive behavior, and noted that he had made a good choice at choice the Miko as the pack's leader. He had first only done it out of sheer spite towards his brother, and because the opportunity had presented itself, but know he could see that she was truly Alpha in this pack, and for some odd reason, the Demon Lord found that he approved.


	15. Seeking Solstice

Kagome looked up to the sky and sighed slightly as the wind whipped through her hair. If she was correct by how much time had passed since the last time she had left home, today was the summer solstice... The longest day of the year and she felt the day sun's rays gliding against her skin, warmth filling her as she walked carefully. It was a beautiful day- most days in the Feudal Era were that,  _beautiful_. There was something wondrous and awe-inspiring in the look of untouched earth and trees, of pristine rivers and lakes.

They walked, as they typically did, she in front of Miroku and Sango, with Shippo jumping from shoulder to shoulder and with Inuyasha walking moodily ahead, still mumbling about slow humans. She knew behind her little group Sesshomaru pack walked calmly behind...

She savored this moment.

She savored the curses of her best friend and the calm tones of the two who were sure to become lovers, and the excited squeals of the children, who she suspected, without looking back were now playing together. She even savored the squawks of Jaken, the meows of Kilala, and the ever-present aura of the Demon Lord. She savored it all, somehow knowing that the next time she would be seeking solstice, none of them would be by her side, so she savored the feel of the sun against her skin, the sounds and the distinctive feelings each sound made her feel.

She almost wished to cry, but Kagome instead just smiled sadly, before sighing once again as another breeze swept across her skin.

She looked up to the sky.


	16. Excuses

Sesshomaru kept a close eye on the slightly rueful looking Miko, who chattered with her companions as if nothing distressed her, yet her soul called out to them. And it was only he that could hear her pleas. It was pitiful and any demon with half an aptitude at sensing would hear her. Even he, on some level, wished to answer it, but couldn't, because she was just a foolish wench. An insignificant human, a wild and untrained Miko.

And nothing more...

Or, well, those were the excuses that Sesshomaru told himself, because as much as he wanted to reach out and touch the Miko's soul with his own, to soothe its cries and pleas, he was too terrified, no, not terrified, because this Sesshomaru was never terrified, but wary, of what would happen the second his soul were to touch her's.

And what it would mean to him.


	17. Vengance

It was time. Just a slow, easy step and Kagome would be able to see it. She smiled thinly and prepared herself for what was about to happen. She took a step and laughed so loudly that a few birds flew from their perches in the woods, and she saw with glee that a pair of certain dog ears had flattened on the owner's head.

"Kagome," he growled, desperately trying to wipe off the rather spectacular amount of makeup she had managed to place on him while he was asleep.

Kagome just smirked at his tone. He knew that it wouldn't come off with just water, or at least it wouldn't come off easily. Modern cosmetics just didn't work that way. She smirked again as she caught the look on her companions' faces. Miroku looked slightly aghast and was looking at Inuyasha with a horrified look as if he had mistaken him for a woman. Sango was chuckling along with Shippo, who was on her shoulder, Rin walked up to Inuyasha to gush how pretty he was and Jaken just croaked out laughter. Ah-uh just basked in the sun, Kilala at his side. And Sesshomaru just simply raised a brow at her.

She shrugged in response, knowing that this punishment was perfect for Inuyasha, who had insulted both her and Sango by saying a woman couldn't fight because they were too worried about their image. And now, as he looked like a woman, Inuyasha couldn't fight, because he would be worried about _his_ image.

To make sure not to forget this precious moment, Kagome took out the digital camera that she had taken to carry around with her, wanting to never forget in her time, that in this era it hadn't always been about slaying demons and finding shards. It had been about friendships. About first love. And it was also something she would miss so much. With a sad smile, Kagome snapped a picture of the scene, before returning her camera to her bag.

At least she had gotten her vengeance.


	18. Love

_It was such a fickle thing_ , thought Kagome as she watched Inuyasha dash off into the forest, following the silver light that would leave him with his precious Miko. He had frozen when he caught sight of that light and had looked pleadingly at her, touching his still make up drenched face. She had softened and without complaint had whipped it off with makeup remover. And Inuyasha had pecked her on the cheek, before running off. Such an act before would have almost destroyed her, but not anymore.

Because love was such a fickle thing, at least the romantic love that had ever graced Kagome. The love she had felt for Inuyasha, at least in a romantic sense had left her long- Well, she wasn't sure when it had left her. It had surprised her and just like when she had fallen in love with him, it had been sudden and not something she had expected.

One day she had discovered that she just wasn't in love with him. But she had welcomed it and had said goodbye to her first love with a fond, yet painful smile on her face. Inuyasha had chosen his path, or more likely to say,  _her_ path and Kagome had chosen her's. She had no idea where her path would go, but somewhere in Kagome couldn't help but wish, that like Inuyasha she would find the person who completed her, no matter how imperfect that person was, she knew that she would love them with all that was her being.

And she had no idea how close they were, sitting there with the fire and starlight dancing across their faces, kissing their brows and drenching his golden eyes in shadow as he gazed at the Miko in an unwavering gaze.


	19. Tears

He stared, he could not stop himself from watching her cry... It was late, or maybe the term was better coined as early, but either way he saw her tears glistening in the fire light, dropping softly onto the strange bedding she called a 'sleeping bag'. He had never understood the need to weep, nor did he ever understand a woman's need to weep. It was always a mess, if he recalled right, whenever a female cried, a lot of mucus was involved in the few times he had seen anyone cry, and it would leave them ugly and blotchy in the face... But this girl... It was different. Her face was flush, true, but not blotchy. No mucus came from her nose, no, all that indicated that she wept was the slow tears running down the Miko's cheeks. What a strange thing, for he also remembered that crying was always very audible, and irritating to his sensitive ears... But again, this girl was different. Her sorrow was quiet, quite different than the rest of her emotions... Sesshomaru just stared at the girl's face for a while longer, wondering at the fact that in the dim firelight, it looked as if the Miko was weeping tears of crystal...


	20. My Inspiration

Kagome looked at the people that had changed her life so much, biting her lips and trying desperately not to cry at what she had decided. Inuyasha had been the first, the first to be her friend, the first for her to love, and the first and only for her to be in love with. Shippo had been next, a boy in need, a hand and warm body to hold close in comfort and assurance. And then Miruko, a man with shaded eyes, wandering hands and quiet wisdom that took many by surprise. Then Sango a wounded woman with fire and determination to save those she could, compassionate and strong in ways that Kagome envied. And finally the Pack of the West.

Kagome paused in surprise, wondering at the fact that the Pack of the West was included in her group of loved ones. She could surely count little Rin as a dear girl who fell into step easily in the place Shippo had taken into her heart and even Ah-Uh, who endeared her by allowing her to ride him as Kilala did. Jaken was a fusspot, sort of funny to listen to if he wasn't ranting about her or anyone she cared about and she really did think that he loved Rin to an awful extent that he would never admit. And Sesshomaru?

Now that was the question Kagome mused, turning around to walk backward and look at the Pack of the West. They walked in a slow, easy matter as if they had no care in the world, though the most lively of the group was weaving through the legs of the Shard hunters as a whole, laughing. She smiled suddenly, filing away the thought and wondering for a moment to look around at the people that had made her the person she was and she silently thanked them all and hoped that they would forgive her when she left them.

Because, she thought with a sad smile,  _They're my inspiration_.


	21. Never Again

**Never Again**

Kagome could never really describe exactly what it was about the Shikon jewel that she could sense. Kikyo, from what she had told her after they had declared their thin truce, said that it was just like a thought at the back of her mind. The closer she got to such a shard, the louder the thought became until she had it in her possession, where it would just whisper quietly in the back of her mind, as if content. It wasn't like that for Kagome. It was... It was like a humming inside her. It was like a whisper in her heart. It was like hearing in color... It was as if suddenly had stuffed her into a dark room and then suddenly had let just the faintest of light into it days later... It called to her, it sang to her, it beckoned her in a way that made her sing, or even weep as each shard came back to her.

Granted, it hadn't always been that way for Kagome, in fact, what Kikyo had said before was exactly what she had felt in the beginning, but over the years it had changed into a distant ache inside her, especially now that she held so little of the shards in the sturdy and particularly unbreakable leather thong and power infused jar, which she clenched tightly in her pale fingertips, biting her lip and trying to decide just what she should do.

Because she could feel it somewhere in the distance, that large, maddening pulse that hummed in her head and whispered to her heart... Should she tell the others? Should she tell them and bring this mad, quest to an end and completely free herself from ever coming again to this era, which she held so dear? Should- Kagome jumped when she heard a soft, haunting howl echo through the moonless night, chilling her to the bone and making her look around her with frantic gray eyes. It was then that she could see that the ever-present Demon Lord was gone, and immediately Kagome knew that the howl that had sounded just moments ago was his. And it started again, the slow, with a tone that was drenched with sorrow and complete mourning. Inuyasha, sitting across the firelight, eyes purple and wary, looked in the direction of the sound, black and inky hair swirling around him in the slight breeze that had picked up.

"Don't worry Onee-san," said a soft, and sleepy voice from somewhere close to her.

Kagome looked down at the girl that was curled in her lap, looking at those dark chocolate eyes gazing at her with a sleepy, yet somehow wise light. She smiled up at her, snuggling into the crook of her neck for a second, before whispering into her ear:

"It's what he does every new moon... He's sad because it's lost... When it is lost, he is sad. So don't worry, because Rin knows he has to sing to make the sad feelings go away. Yes, Rin knows," whispered the small girl in a sad tone, as if she too missed the moon, or at least felt sorry for what her guardian was going through.

Rin then fell straight asleep in her lap, face pressed into her neck. Kagome sighed, and her thoughts wander to the mourning Demon Lord. She hoped that he would be able to howl all of his ill feelings, and she wondered as she looked up to the dark and star-dotted sky, if she could also mourn when the time came. The lost of this full, star-filled sky, of the people sleeping around the campfire peacefully. She also thought with an out of place smile, that she would never again think so deeply or concern herself with life-altering decisions while the light of the moon was not in the sky. Because she couldn't really think straight at all with the sounds echoing loudly in her head, making shivers go down her spine, and making her heart twinge with something she couldn't quite place.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Inuyasha. It belongs to its wonderful author and its publishing company.
> 
> This is me, playing in its sandbox, making misshapen sand castles for our hopefully mutual enjoyment.
> 
> So I've just recently joined Archive of Our Own, but I've been an active member of the Fanfiction community at large! Allies is the first and really only story I've really finished back in 2013! The version on this site is the most updated as I slowly go through it and edit a couple things. For the earlier story go to https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8405175/1/Allies, where I have started to upload the revised chapters, but the entire story is also complete. It cuts off about chapter 19, where the earlier and admittedly poorer writing starts. Read at your own discretion and be warned that it was four years ago when I wrote most of this story, which was when I was about sixteen and have improved since then.  
> Otherwise, I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
